Livin’ for you
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: The title says it all. R&R.


"Livin' for you."

By: Careless Dreamer

__

(Livin' without you never could be so wrong

Didn't need to say it, I never waited so long

Thinking about you in everything I do

Love is for giving

You know I'm just livin' for you...)

Duo walked down the streets, with his hands in his pockets, thinking about Hilde. He hadn't seen her in two years. Heero, some how, got him to go find Hilde. Deep down Duo cared for her but he was never able to tell her. He looked around him and wondered where he was. He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized where he was walking. A girl with short, chin length to be exact, almost, black hair ran into him.

"Sorry..." She said.

Duo recognized that voice.

"Hilde?"

She looked at him weirdly.

"Do I know you?"

"Hilde! Baby!" A guy yelled.

"Umm... No..."

She gave him an even weirder look and yelled, "Coming Ken!"

And she ran off.

__

(And I, I never needed to lie

Can't you believe in my heart when I'm saying

It's love that you see

You're just the one for me

I'm praying...)

Duo's heart sank. When he got home around midnight, Heero was busy on his laptop.

"Where were you?" He asked not even looking away from the computer screen.

"Out loosing my heart..."

Duo flopped on the couch and dug out the remote then turned on the TV.

"Did you find her?" He said more like a statement than a question.

Duo had to admit that Relena was doing a good job of bringing Heero out of his "Little Shell."

"She has a boyfriend."

Duo got up and went to bed. He stared at a picture of Hilde that was on his nightstand. He caressed the picture with his thumb as tears threatened to spill every where, but he kept his pain hidden from the world. Unable to stare at her picture he turned it down on the table and rolled over on his side.

~*~

About two hours later he woke up sweating. His dream was about Hilde getting hurt and she might not be able to live much longer. He then decided to go get some fresh air. So he got dressed and left the house. He went to last place he talked to Hilde. And that was the park in the L3 colony. He went and sat on the park bench, and recalled their last conversation:

"Duo now that the war is over... What are you going to do with your life?" Hilde asked giving him a big smile.

"Probably a full time Preventer," Duo answered.

"Oh..."

Hilde's smile slipped away from her face.

__

(Maybe I'm dreaming, don't want to wake up now

Baby, I love you, I always knew it some how

Happened so easy, I don't need to think it through

It's not so amazing

Been going so crazy for you...)

Within the next two weeks, he had left for Earth. Soon he began to lose contact with Hilde and when they lost contact was only when his life began to become a living hell.

Duo had fallen asleep on the bench and about noon, someone woke him up. Once he opened his eyes, everything was a blur. Soon he was able to see straight, Hilde was right there beside him.

"You finally woke up," she said softly.

"Babe?" He muttered.

Then he realized that he was in the park. A little boy ran up and held out a seashell to Hilde. 

"Ms. Hidy," the boy spoke. "I got you the see sell."

Hilde laughed and took the shell from him.

"Thank you."

The little boy ran off back with the other kids his age.

"Is he yours?"

"Nope... I wish... But there's only one man who could bring me..."

Hilde put her hands on her face and stared to cry. When she started to remember about her little boy Zack. He had passed away before he reached the age two... He never really knew his father. However, she thought He knew... Therefore, she never mentioned her son again, because she knew she would cry all over again.

"Bring you what?" Duo asked.

He started to pat her back and comfort her.

"Joy, happiness... But after today it will be three years since he left me. Ken is like my older brother, but lately he's been acting strange-"

"I left her?!" He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hilde asked drying up her tears.

"Nothing, I got to go, sorry."

And Duo ran off.

__

(Dreaming and hoping, hoping that dreams come true

Your my religion, girl I've been living for you

Don't want to fight it, tried everything I know

I won't deny it

Your every where I try to go

And I, I never needed to lie

Can't you see I believe in my heart when I'm saying...)

Hilde stood up and watches the guy walk off. She recognized the form, walk, clothing, stance, hair, and voice. The whole nine yards. She had changed a whole lot. But how was she to except the fact that he would walk out on her and then two years later expect her to forgive him? She had stopped eating food for about a month, after she met Ken he made her feel safe and good inside. But she was careful not to just throw herself at him as she did Duo. She still hadn't got over him. She badly wants to hold him in her arms and stay there forever and to stay happy knowing she loved him with all her heart. Ken was just there to, try to, fill in that empty space in her heart.

~*~

When Duo got home, he saw that Heero was gone. Duo opened Heero's laptop and turned it on to see if any **new** missions had come up. There was none so he checked his e-mail. Hilde had sent him letter after letter. He just chose one and found out some shocking news. There son Zack had died of heart failure about a year after Duo left. Duo replied to each letter slowly thinking about what to write.

__

~*~

Hilde read each letter but she did not reply to any one of them.

~*~

Two Weeks Later

Duo decided it was time to leave his home colony and disappear forever. Everyone he held dear was dead. But one and that was Hilde. He didn't want Hilde to face the same fate as Father Maxwell or Sister Helen. He bumped into Hilde at the crossroads.

"Hilde?"

She held onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"Shh..." she said and placed a finger on his lip.

Duo didn't want to wait any longer so he gave her a passionate kiss. That night Duo held her in his arms thinking that if he left, he would have killed her even more. He took off his gold cross and placed it around Hilde's neck. She looked at it, and gave a little tug at Duo's waist. He responded by running his hand through her hair as they watched the sun set and then hours later watched it rise. They never forgot that day they reunited.

__

(It's love that you see

You mean the world to me

I'm praying for you

Knew it so easy, don't have to think it through

Love is for giving

I know I'm just livin' for you.)


End file.
